Bulbasaur in Love
by Notsilveraura
Summary: Bulbasaur was a wild pokemon, living life freely and doing as he pleased. This all changed the day he met Bulbasaura, a beautiful pokemon that sent him tumbling down a dark abyss of pain and sorrow as he adamantly struggled to gain her love...


"_Bulbasaur_," Bulbasaur sighed, waking up to yet another beautiful day. He enjoyed his life, roaming the woods and soaking in the sunlight. He was free and had no one to tell him what to do. He lived alone and was fine with that.

Little did he know, this day would be different from all the others. This would be the day that changed his life forever. And it all started with a young pokemon trainer.

Bulbasaur had often seen trainers traveling through his forest. He had just ignored them, or fought if it was a battle they wanted. He had always won, though. He was too wild to give in so easily. It was on this day that he saw yet another trainer moving on through. It wasn't the trainer that caught his eye though, no, it was his pokemon.

She was the most beautiful Bulbasaur he had ever seen. Her skin was gorgeous blue-green, specked darker blue-green patches, and a gracious bulb on her back that would one day bloom into an elegant flower. Her red eyes sparkled in the sunlight as she traveled alongside her trainer.

It was love at first sight.

She glanced at him as she passed, but looked at him for no more than a moment before turning back. Yet Bulbasaur could not stop staring. What was wrong with him? He had seen females before, but none had caught his attention like this one. She was simply stunning.

He decided to wait until nightfall to approach her. He had to get his thoughts together as to what he would say to her. He also didn't want her trainer to find him. He didn't want a fight.

So he went down to the river and bathed, making sure he was clean before approaching the lady. He practiced his lines and picked flowers. It seemed like eternity before the sun finally set and he went off to where the trainer had set up camp.

There she was, lounging about near a fire. It lit up her face like an angel Bulbasaur against the darkness. He took a deep breath and entered the campsite.

She looked up at him questioningly as he entered, placing the flowers at her feet. "Bulba?" she asked. Her voice sounded just as angelic as she looked.

"B-Bulbasaur," he replied. "Saur?"

"Bulbasaura," she said casually, her head held high. She only glanced at the flowers.

"B-bulba Bulbasaur," he blurt out, feeling like an idiot. What kind of lame conversation starter was _that_? He had practiced his lines for so long, so why was he screwing up?

"Bulb," she shrugged, turning away and yawning.

"Bulbasaura," he addressed her, taking a deep breath. "Bulba Bulb saur."

She was startled by his bluntness and turned back to him with wide red eyes. "Bulba!"

He felt himself blush and exclaimed, "Bulb!"

She had no time to respond as her trainer awoke with a start. "Hey, you! Stay away from my Bulbasaura!"

Bulbasaur jumped back into a fighting stance.

"You go away or I'll have to capture you," he threatened.

Bulbasaur stayed put, but a plan came to mind as he thought to himself, _Bulbasaur bulb bulba bulb saur Bulbasaura bulba bulb... Bulbasaur! Bulbasaur bulba bulba saur!_

He smirked as he readied himself for the fight. The trainer wasn't going to use Bulbasaura. He pulled out a pokeball, shouting, "Charmander, I choose you!"

Bulbasaur watched as the pokemon appeared before him. He didn't look very nice, and he winked at Bulbasaura before turning back to Bulbasaur. This infuriated Bulbasaur, who glared at his opponent in battle and love.

"_Charmander_," he taunted, "_Char._"

"Bulbasaur!" he furiously bit back.

"Charmander, use scratch!" the pokemon trainer shouted.

Bulbasaur tried to block as the Charmander lunged forward. Once it was his turn, he used tackle in return. Charmander was ordered to use scratch again. Bulbasaur let his guard down, thinking that he was a low level pokemon. He used vine whip, and was surprised when Charmander used flamethrower. Bulbasaur had certainly underestimated him.

He fell to the ground, defeated. He could have put up a better fight, but he didn't. Why? If he were captured, he would be with Bulbasaura. He grinned slightly as the trainer pulled out a pokeball.

It was a frightening experience. He had never been inside a pokeball before. But it was a nice place. He had been reduced in size, and wandered around a circular field with an artificial sun and white walls. He waited, alone, for a day or two, who knows how long, before he was finally released.

"I found him in the woods," was the first thing he heard, "He was with Bulbasaura."

"Doing what?" someone asked.

"Who knows? But he seemed to like her, so..."

"You could become a breeder with these two!"

"I'm a trainer, not a breeder!"

Bulbasaur opened his eyes to find himself in a strange place. There was no grass, and he was confined in a small space. Well, it wasn't that small, but he had never been inside a room in a building before, so it was small to him. He couldn't see the sun and it worried him. How was he supposed take in the rays if he couldn't even _see _them?

"Bulbasaura."

He turned around to find the beauty lounging around a feet few away. She yawned and joked, "Bulba bulb."

He smiled and walked forward, greeting her before asking, "Bulbasaur, Bulbasaura? Bulba bulb saur!"

She nodded, "Bulba bulb bulb saur. Bulb, saur Bulbasaur."

"Bulbasaur?"

"Bulbasaur."

He nodded, turning back to the trainer. He would refuse to go back into that stupid ball. It wasn't that bad, but he didn't want to be alone. Not when he had the opportunity to stay with Bulbasaura.

He chatted idly with Bulbasaura for a few hours, getting to know her better. As time passed, she grew less aloof and more interested in the tales he told of days in the wild. She was intrigued by his life. It may not have been that interesting to another wild Bulbasaur, but Bulbasaura had been trained since the day she was born. She had never associated with a wild Bulbasaur before.

"Alright, time to go back," the trainer finally said.

"Bulbasaur," she winked, "Bulba bulba saur."

"Bulba," he nodded seriously, turning back to the trainer, "Bulbasaur!"

"Hey, what's with you?" he asked, pulling out the pokeball.

Bulbasaur felt himself being drawn back into the ball. He fought it, but he was being pulled in. He began disappearing, and his surroundings began to change. But he thought of Bulbasaura, and the look on her face if he lost to this stupid human contraption. He fought harder than he ever had in his life, and the surroundings began to change again. Soon, he was sitting before the trainer once more.

"What?" he asked, "Why won't you go back?"

"Bulbasaur," he replied, walking over to Bulbasaura, "Bulba bulba saur!"

"Oh," the trainer smiled, "Alright. I suppose... You can stay out as long as you don't cause trouble."

Bulbasaur grinned victoriously, turning back to Bulbasaura. She seemed impressed and winked as she said seductively, "Bulba bulba, Bulbasaur..."

He watched as she walked off to a pile of blankets across the room. Bulbasaur blushed as he lay down where he was. A small smile spread across his face before he fell into a peaceful sleep. Those soft red eyes danced through his mind as the night went on...


End file.
